kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of the Duel Masters
Rise of the Duel Masters is the second booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Rocket Storm and Sonic Blast decks. Set Breakdown It contains 180 cards; *15 Super Rares *15 Very Rares *45 Rares *45 Uncommons *60 Commons Description All five civilizations are represented in this 180 card set, with 103 new cards for players to customize their decks with. It contains many cards previously seen in the pre-released Tatsurion vs. Razorkinder Battle Decks and The Dojo Edition sets. This set is the official launch of the Kaijudo Trading Card Game and will be further released at all Retail stores, rather than only at WPN stores. Details This set (as well as 1TVR and 2DED) introduce various Card Abilities in the game. These include; *'Double Breaker' - The creature breaks 2 shields rather than the usual one. *'Fast Attack ' - A creature with Fast Attack can attack on the turn it enters the battle zone. *''' Blocker ' - You may tap a creature with the Blocker ability to change an enemy creature's attack to that creature. *'Guard''' - A creature with the Guard Ability can't attack. *'Powerful Attack' - A creature with Powerful Attack increases a creatures power when they attack. *'Shield Blast' - Instead of putting a card with the Shield Blast ability into your hand from a broken shield, you may cast it without tapping any mana cards. *'Slayer' - When a creature with Slayer loses a battle, banish the other creature as well. *'Skirmisher' - A creature with the Skirmisher ability can only attack creatures. Product Gallery Rise of the Duel Masters poster.jpg|Coming this fall. Contents * S1/S15 Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning * S2/S15 Radiant, the Lawbringer * S3/S15 Sasha, Channeler of Light * S4/S15 Hovercraft Glu-urrgle * S5/S15 King Tsunami * S6/S15 Waterspout Gargoyle * S7/S15 Death Liger, Lion of Chaos * S8/S15 Diabrost, Shadow Marshal * S9/S15 Megaria, the Collector * S10/S15 Crimson Wyvern * S11/S15 Meteor Dragon * S12/S15 Tatsurion the Unchained * S13/S15 Bestial Rage Tatsurion * S14/S15 Earthstomp Giant * S15/S15 Xeno Mantis * 1/165 Argus, Vigilant Seer * 2/165 Astinos, the Cloud Knight * 3/165 Blinder Beetle * 4/165 Covering Fire * 5/165 Current Charger * 6/165 Grand Gure, Tower Keeper * 7/165 Halon * 8/165 Jade Monitor * 9/165 Keeper of Clouds * 10/165 Keeper of Dawn * 11/165 Keeper of Twilight * 12/165 Logic Cube * 13/165 Luminar * 14/165 Magris the Magnetizer * 15/165 Nimbus Scout * 16/165 Orbital Observer * 17/165 Paladio, Patrol Leader * 18/165 Perimeter Drone * 19/165 Portal Tech * 20/165 Rally the Reserves * 21/165 Razorpine Tree * 22/165 Regroup * 23/165 Seer Serpent * 24/165 Shaw K'Naw * 25/165 Spyweb Scurrier * 26/165 Stalker Sphere * 27/165 Starlight Strategist * 28/165 Stormspark Blast * 29/165 Strobe Flash * 30/165 Sun-Stalk Seed * 31/165 Sunshock * 32/165 Thunder Cruiser * 33/165 Urth, the Overlord * 34/165 Aqua Commando * 35/165 Aqua Knight * 36/165 Aqua Seneschal * 37/165 Aqua Soldier * 38/165 Buoyant Blowfish * 39/165 Crystal Memory * 40/165 Finbarr, Council of Logos * 41/165 Fluorogill Manta * 42/165 Frogzooka * 43/165 Hokira, Council of Logos * 44/165 Hydro Spy * 45/165 Hydrobot Crab * 46/165 Ice Blade * 47/165 Ice Launcher * 48/165 King Bullfang * 49/165 King Coral * 50/165 King Nautilus * 51/165 King Pontias * 52/165 Knowledge Warden * 53/165 Logos Scan * 54/165 Memory Swarm * 55/165 Midnight Crawler * 56/165 Milporo, Council of Logos * 57/165 Predict * 58/165 Queen Orion * 59/165 Reef Prince Glu-urrgle * 60/165 Reef-Eye * 61/165 Rusalka, Aqua Chaser * 62/165 Spy Mission * 63/165 Steam Star Grapplog * 64/165 Teleport * 65/165 Thought Probe * 66/165 Veil Vortex * 67/165 Acid-Tongue Chimera * 68/165 Black Feather of Shadow Abyss * 69/165 Bone Blades * 70/165 Brain Squirmer * 71/165 Dark Return * 72/165 Death Smoke * 73/165 Draxar, the Soul Crusher * 74/165 Dream Pirate * 75/165 Fumes * 76/165 Gigargon * 77/165 Gigastand * 78/165 Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony * 79/165 Grave Scrounger * 80/165 Grave Worm Hatchling * 81/165 Horrid Stinger * 82/165 Kronkos, General of Fear * 83/165 Marrow Ooze * 84/165 Quakes the Unclean * 85/165 Razorkinder Puppet * 86/165 Roton the Destroyer * 87/165 Rupture Spider * 88/165 Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow * 89/165 Scaradorable the Hunter * 90/165 Skeeter Swarmer * 91/165 Skull Cutter * 92/165 Skull Shatter * 93/165 Specter Claw * 94/165 Terror Pit * 95/165 Trox, General of Destruction * 96/165 Venom Worm * 97/165 Voidwing * 98/165 Writhing Bone Ghoul * 99/165 Zagaan, the Bone Knight * 100/165 Badlands Lizard * 101/165 Barrage * 102/165 Blastforge Slaver * 103/165 Blaze Belcher * 104/165 Bolgash Dragon * 105/165 Bolshack Dragon * 106/165 Bolt-Tail Dragon * 107/165 Comet Missile * 108/165 Draglide the Swiftest * 109/165 Drakon Weaponsmith * 110/165 Flame Aura * 111/165 Flametropus * 112/165 Gatling Skyterror * 113/165 Gilaflame the Assaulter * 114/165 Hyperspeed Dragon * 115/165 Kenina the Igniter * 116/165 Legionnaire Lizard * 117/165 Little Hissy * 118/165 Magma Madness * 119/165 Meteosaur * 120/165 Moorna, Gatling Dragon * 121/165 Om Nom Nom * 122/165 Overcharge * 123/165 Pyro Trooper * 124/165 Rock Bite * 125/165 Simian Trooper Grash * 126/165 Skycrusher's Elite * 127/165 Snaptongue Lizard * 128/165 Stonesaur * 129/165 Super Bazooka Volcanodon * 130/165 Tornado Flame * 131/165 Tracer Rounds * 132/165 Vorg * 133/165 Ambush Scorpion * 134/165 Brave Giant * 135/165 Breach the Veil * 136/165 Bronze-Arm Tribe * 137/165 Carnivorous Dahlia * 138/165 Deathblade Beetle * 139/165 Drifting Toadstool * 140/165 Essence Elf * 141/165 Fear Fang * 142/165 Forest Hornet * 143/165 Gasbag * 144/165 Gigahorn Charger * 145/165 Karate Carrot * 146/165 Launcher Locust * 147/165 Mana Storm * 148/165 Manabind * 149/165 Mighty Shouter * 150/165 Power Surge * 151/165 Raging Goliant * 152/165 Razorhide * 153/165 Red-Eye Scorpion * 154/165 Return to the Soil * 155/165 Roaming Bloodmane * 156/165 Root Trap * 157/165 Rumbling Terrasaur * 158/165 Shell Dome * 159/165 Sniper Mosquito * 160/165 Splinterclaw Wasp * 161/165 Sprout * 162/165 Stampeding Longhorn * 163/165 The Great Arena * 164/165 Thorny Creeper * 165/165 Three-Eyed Dragonfly Sonic Blast and Rocket Swarm: * D1/D2 Dark Scaradorable * D2/D2 Wrist-Rockets Tatsurion Cycles Level 2 Shield Blast spells (Each of these spells are Level 2 and have the file:Shieldblast.jpg Shield Blast ability) * — Sunshock * — Ice Blade * — Specter Claw * — Comet Missile * — Sprout Sunshock (3RIS).png|link=Sunshock Ice Blade (3RIS).png|link=Ice Blade Specter Claw (3RIS).png|link=Specter Claw Comet Missile (3RIS).png|link=Comet Missile Sprout (3RIS).png|link=Sprout Level 4 Shield Blast spells (Each of these spells are Level 4 and have the file:Shieldblast.jpg Shield Blast ability) * — Veil Vortex * — Bone Blades * — Rock Bite * — Return to the Soil Veil Vortex (3RIS).png|link=Veil Vortex Bone Blades (3RIS).png|link=Bone Blades Rock Bite (3RIS).png|link=Rock Bite Return to the Soil (3RIS).png|link=Return to the Soil Level 4 "ETB" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 4 and have abilities that trigger when they enter the battle zone.) * — Hydro Spy * — Fumes * — Bronze-Arm Tribe Hydro Spy (3RIS).png|link=Hydro Spy Fumes (3RIS).png|link=Fumes Bronze-Arm Tribe (3RIS).png|link=Bronze-Arm Tribe Level 3, 2000 Power "on-attack" ability Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 3, have 2000 power and an ability that triggers when they attack. ) * — Shaw K'Naw * — Aqua Seneschal * — Gigastand * — Little Hissy * — Razorhide Shaw K'Naw (3RIS).png|link=Shaw K'Naw Aqua Seneschal (3RIS).png|link=Aqua Seneschal Gigastand (3RIS).png|link=Gigastand Little Hissy (3RIS).png|link=Little Hissy Razorhide (3RIS).png|link=Razorhide Level 2 Blockers (Each of these creatures are Level 2 with the file:Blocker.png Blocker and the Guard or Skirmisher ability) * — Sun-Stalk Seed * — Reef-Eye * — Skeeter Swarmer Sun-Stalk Seed (3RIS).png|link=Sun-Stalk Seed Reef-Eye (3RIS).png|link=Reef-Eye Skeeter Swarmer (3RIS).png|link=Skeeter Swarmer Level 3 "Vanilla" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 3 with no abilities.) * — Luminar * — Knowledge Warden * — Gatling Skyterror * — Fear Fang Luminar (3RIS).png|link=Luminar Knowledge Warden (3RIS).png|link=Knowledge Warden Gatling Skyterror (3RIS).png|link=Gatling Skyterror Fear Fang (3RIS).png|link=Fear Fang Level 2 "Vanilla" Creatures (Each of these creatures are Level 2 with no abilities.) * — Stalker Sphere * — Aqua Soldier * — Brain Squirmer * — Vorg * — Ambush Scorpion Stalker Sphere (3RIS).png|link=Stalker Sphere Aqua Soldier (3RIS).png|link=Aqua Soldier Brain Squirmer (3RIS).png|link=Brain Squirmer Vorg (3RIS).png|link=Vorg Ambush Scorpion (3RIS).png|link=Ambush Scorpion +2000 Power Lords (Each of these creatures give +2000 power to other creatures in your battle zone with their race.) * — Paladio, Patrol Leader * — Finbarr, Council of Logos * — Horrid Stinger * — Blastforge Slaver * — Raging Goliant Paladio, Patrol Leader (3RIS).png|link=Paladio, Patrol Leader Finbarr, Council of Logos (3RIS).png|link=Finbarr, Council of Logos Horrid Stinger (3RIS).png|link=Horrid Stinger Blastforge Slaver (3RIS).png|link=Blastforge Slaver Raging Goliant (3RIS).png|link=Raging Goliant Race Support (Each of these creatures feature support for a race of creature) * — Starlight Strategist * — King Coral * — Diabrost, Shadow Marshal * — Hyperspeed Dragon * — Launcher Locust Starlight Strategist (3RIS).png|link=Starlight Strategist King Coral (3RIS).png|link=King Coral Diabrost, Shadow Marshal (3RIS).png|link=Diabrost, Shadow Marshal Hyperspeed Dragon (3RIS).png|link=Hyperspeed Dragon Launcher Locust (3RIS).png|link=Launcher Locust Deck Reveal Cards (Each of these cards let you look at the top few cards of your deck.) * — Logic Cube * — Predict * — Breach the Veil Logic Cube (3RIS).png|link=Logic Cube Predict (3RIS).png|link=Predict Breach the Veil (3RIS).png|link=Breach the Veil Category:Booster Pack